


Early

by azuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, Badwrong, Breeding, Child Abuse, Cock Warming, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, Filth, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Size Difference, omega anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuki/pseuds/azuki
Summary: When Claudia’s death triggers Stiles into an early heat, John takes matters into his own hands.(HEED THE TAGS PLEASE! THIS IS FUCKED UP!)
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and fantasy. I do not condone any actions depicted below in reality.

John could smell his son before he saw him. He’d stayed late at the station, under the guise of work, but once his deputies had gone home he’d uncapped the bottle of Jack hidden under his desk ever since his wife died and the only work he did was working at emptying it. Now, in a drunken haze, he stumbled over the doorstep as he entered his dark house. The liquor wasn’t the only thing that made him stumble, though. The minute he opened the door, his latent alpha senses were hit with the overwhelming scent of musky arousal and omega slick. 

That was impossible, though, the only omega in their household was...Stiles. But he hadn’t even hit puberty yet. It was almost unheard of for an omega to go through their first heat as young as Stiles was. But his nose didn’t lie, and out of the dark hallway, his small son came padding out of his room, dressed in an oversized t-shirt, one of John’s, that hung past his knees. 

“Daddy...?” Stiles said sleepily. His face was flushed and he turned his huge amber eyes on his father. “I...I think I wet the bed.”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” John said without feeling, moving on autopilot to his son’s room.

“But I didn’t wet it from my pee-pee,” Stiles continued, “I wet it from my...other hole.”

John didn’t need Stiles to tell him that. He walked over to Stiles’ bed and pressed a hand down into the sheets. They were absolutely drenched. He put his fingers up to his nose and inhaled deeply, and his cock twitched almost immediately in response. It was definitely slick. Stiles was in heat. His son’s body was beginning to flower, and soon his omega instincts would take over and he’d be crawling over the first willing alpha he could find, begging to be bred. It was something that happened to every omega — that was their role, their purpose in society, to be breeders and to give their alphas pleasure. It was just happening to his son about ten years too early.

He’s heard stories, at the station, of omegas having their heats triggered by extreme trauma. Stiles’ mother just died. He supposes that qualifies. 

“Stiles, baby, can you do something for me? Can you lie down on your bed and lift your shirt up?”

Stiles hesitates, tugging at the hem of his shirt, but complies after a moment, clumsily scrambling onto the damp sheets on all fours and lying on his back. He shyly lifts up his shirt, revealing a flat expanse of flushed skin, punctuated by two pink nipples which were much fatter than usual. His small cock lay flaccid, nestled between his legs. John lets out a deep, shivering breath.

“Can you spread your legs for me, baby? Daddy needs to look at your omega hole,”

Omega’s assholes were built the same as non-omega’s, except, of course, they weren’t used for defecating — omegas sublimated all waste into liquid through their bladders. Before an omega’s heat, and if an omega was unmated, their hole remained a tightly closed, impenetrable bud. 

Stiles spread his little legs and John saw, with a sinking dread, that his hole was puffy and pulsating, gushing out pungent omega slick with every twitch. He felt his cock stiffen and strain against his pants. 

There were services for situations like this, John knew. Alphas who could be rented out at a moments’ notice to help an omega through their heat. Stiles’ age might put some of them off, but he knew he’d still be able to find one to fuck his child without much difficulty, if he looked. A benefit of being sheriff was knowing all the unsavory people in your community.

John was about to become one of those people, because the moment he reached out and touched his son’s hole, stretching it open with his thumb and peering at the glistening, wet skin inside, he knew he wasn’t going to use any of those services. He was going to fuck his son.

Oh, god. 

He was going to hell.

“Stiles, sweetheart, do you remember when you were little and we talked about heats?”

Stiles nodded. His little cock had immediately begun twitching when John touched him. 

“What do you remember about them?” He asked.

“Um...you said, it’s when an omega’s body starts getting ready for being pregnant.”

“Good boy. Anything else?” He stroked his son’s entrance, hypnotized. Stiles bit back a soft moan as he struggled to think.

“Uh, uh. A heat is when...um. An alpha has to have sex with an omega or else, they get weird.”

It was a simplified explanation but essentially correct. An omega who went un-bred through too many heats suffered both physically and mentally, and some even ended up in the hospital. Stiles being so small, his body would be even more sensitive to the effects. 

“That’s right. You’re going through your first heat right now, baby. You probably don’t feel too good right now, huh?”

Stiles shook his head. “My...body feels hot and weird. And I feel all achey and sticky between my legs.”

“Is it okay if Daddy helps you feel better?”

God, he was really going to do this. Stiles looked at him, confused. John paused a moment to look at his baby boy, nearly naked, covered in slick. He wasn’t aware of it yet but his body was begging to be fucked. 

“Daddy’s going to breed you, sweetie. That means Daddy’s going to stick his penis in your omega-hole and fill you up with cum until you feel good,”

“It’ll feel good to have your pee-pee inside me?” Stiles said doubtfully.

“Say penis, or cock,” John instructed, “Those are the words you use if you’re of breeding age. Dick is also a good word. And yes, honey. Daddy’s cock will make you feel so, so good.”

“O-okay.”

“Can you say that, son? Can you ask for Daddy to put his cock inside you?” He stripped Stiles of his shirt as he spoke, and got to work undoing his own zipper.

“Daddy, can you...please stick your pee-pee....I mean, your cock, can you stick your cock inside my hole?”

John leaned over his son and captured his lips in a deep, filthy kiss, making his boy moan with the unexpected pleasure. For a while, they just lay there making out, the only noise in the room the wet sounds of their sucking and licking. Stiles mewled when John finally pulled away. 

“No, Daddy, I want —-“

“Shh, baby,” John said, kissing his son again. “That was just kissing, it gets better,”

“I like kissing!” Stiles exclaimed. He was beginning to get into it. John chuckled.

“That’s good, because I’m going to kiss you lots of places,” he said. Stiles looked confused. John peppered small kisses down his son’s neck and chest, and then focused on one of his son’s fat, puffy nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and lapped the soft bud with his tongue until it became hard and pert. He nipped at it one more time, then moved on to the other nipple, doing the same thing, lavishing it with languid suckling. 

Stiles moaned at the sensation, and had begun unconsciously rocking his hips instinctively, seeking out friction. John cupped his son’s groin, only one of his hands needed to cover the boy’s cock and his sopping hole. He skirted at the fluttering, greedy hole with his fingertips, teasing but stopping short of pushing the digit inside. Instead he just pushed his whole hand down on Stiles’ groin in time to the boy’s innocent thrusting. Soon, Stiles’ body would understand what it needed without him even thinking about it. For now, John wanted to just give his boy pleasure. It wouldn’t be long before that pleasure was returned, and John could sink his thick cock deep inside his boy’s sloppy hole.

He ground the heel of his hand down on Stiles’ tiny cock, which was now flushed red and fully erect. He rolled his hand in a circular motion, rubbing the small little chub against Stiles’ stomach. 

“God, baby, you’re perfect,” he said, using his other hand to free his aching erection from his pants. Stiles looked down at his Daddy’s cock, eyes widening. 

“T-that’s going inside me?” he said, fear tinging his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry, you’re gonna take it so good,” John said, lust beginning to cloud over his words and sense. “Your little hole is made to take cocks like this, baby,”

He shifted down so his head was between his son’s legs, and took him in his mouth. Stiles was so small that John could easily suck on his entire cock and little balls in one delicious mouthful. Stiles’ moans grew louder as his Daddy sucked on him, and he gyrated his hips in a clumsy imitation of fucking. John swirled his son’s tiny cock around his tongue and sucked hard, and it wasn’t long at all before his baby boy tensed up beneath him, his high-pitched moans turning into loud screams as he experienced his first orgasm. He was too young to produce any cum, and as an omega would likely never produce much anyway, but his cocked stiffened and pulsed anyway as if it was trying to shoot out a load. 

Stiles’ hole, on the other hand, gushed like a faucet with slick, drenching John’s chin. He pulled his mouth off Stiles’ cock to nose at his son’s gaping, fluttering hole, lapping up the wetness eagerly. 

“Did that feel good, little boy?” 

“Ohh...Daddy, daddy, that felt so good...” Stiles whined.

“That was an orgasm, baby. You want more of those?”

Stiles started to nod, then shook his head. “No, Daddy said he’d put his cock in me!” It seemed that after his first orgasm he’d gotten over his hesitancy and now really wanted to be filled up. John laughed.

“Oh, baby, you’ll orgasm a lot if I put my cock in you. Just let me show you, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

-

Stiles’ chest was heaving with exertion after his Daddy gave him an orgasm. It was the best present he’d ever gotten from his Daddy. But his body still felt hot, and his penis was still achey and tingly. And he wouldn’t stop leaking out of his hole. He lay on the bed, with his Daddy between his spread legs, and his butt was in a puddle of his own slick.

“Baby, I’m going to put it in now, okay? I’m gonna make you such a good little omega slut,”

Stiles didn’t always know the words his Daddy had been using tonight, but they triggered something instinctive in his young omega brain and he moaned.

Then his Daddy reached down and rubbed at his hole with a finger, before sticking in inside. Stiles’ eager hole sucked it up without any resistance, and his Daddy slid another finger in, then another, easily slipping in and out of Stiles. It felt a little weird, but Stiles went along with it because his Daddy promised that he’d feel good and he already felt really good.

Daddy removed his fingers, leaving Stiles’ hole feeling too big and empty, and he cried, but then his Daddy stuffed his slick-covered fingers in Stiles’ mouth and told him to suck on them. While Stiles greedily sucked, he felt the tip of his Daddy’s cock prod at his entrance and pop inside. 

His Daddy held Stiles’ legs open wide, big hands wrapping around his thin ankles, and for a moment he just looked down at where their bodies were joined. His fat, veiny adult cock, throbbing with the need to breed, just barely inserted in his son’s pure and ready hole. He knew he could probably cum just like this, it would only take one squeeze from his baby, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to be buried deep, so without warning Stiles he thrust his cock all the way in with one smooth stroke. 

Oh, god.

Oh, god, oh god.

He’d never felt so good before. 

Stiles’ omega hole felt as though it was formed just for him. Despite the slick readiness of it, it was somehow still tight as hell, his son’s velvety soft inner walls pulsed around his cock and squeezed. John let out a deep groan that had Stiles looking up at his Daddy.

“Oh, baby, oh my little boy, you feel so good, your hole is so greedy for my cock, baby,”

He leaned down, pressing his whole body against his boy’s, the size difference so great that he engulfed his son completely. Stiles’ skinny arms wrapped around his Daddy and held him tight. 

John’s hips stuttered as he thrust shallowly into his son, not wanting to pull out too much and leave that sweet, tight, heat. His rocked into Stiles hard, lifting the boy’s ass off the bed with every thrust.

Then he felt the tip of his cock brush against a little bump deep inside his son’s walls, and Stiles screamed out in pleasure.

“D-daddy! Wh-a-at...” Stiles panted, “What...oh! Daddy, feels good Daddy...”

John hit the spot again and again, reducing his son to a series of babbling mewls.

“That’s your prostate, sweetheart, oh, god, so good,” John grunted, pausing to suck a kiss to his son’s neck. “It’s a little button inside you that makes you —- unnnnngh, god —- makes you feel really good.”

He switched up his rhythm, finally, between the sweet, shallow thrusts, slipping out of his boy completely to rub at his hole, and then pound back inside him.

“O-oh...! Ohhhh! Daddy! Daddy! I’m orgasming again!”

“Bet you are, you little slutty boy...feels so good to have your daddy fucking you, doesn’t it? You’re a little slut for your daddy’s cock,” John said, words senseless. “Fucking greedy naughty boy, gonna make you addicted to this, gonna fuck you so much, fuck, spear you on my cock every day...oh, god,”

“Yes, Daddy, I’m a little slut,” Stiles parroted, not actually knowing the meaning of the words, but he did understand that his Daddy’s cock was the reason his whole body felt warm and tight and good. “Love your cock, Daddy. Want...want...”

“Want Daddy to fuck you full of his cum, yeah?” John panted as they rocked together, the twin bed squeaking in time to their fucking. “Want Daddy’s cummies to fill up your belly, put a baby inside you, yeah?”

Even though Stiles was young, the fact that he was in heat meant that he could become pregnant. Since John was his father, it wouldn’t result in any actual children — omega biology prevented that, to avoid problems causes by incest — but he’d still go through all the effects of pregnancy, including birth. Instead of a child he’d carry and bear an ‘egg’. Omega eggs were sort of useless things, although they were valued by people who collected those sort of things, and they could be re-inserted into the omega for a reabsorption of nutrients. The main thing about the pretend pregnancy was that it would give a young omega practice for the real thing, should they ever be bred out by others. 

And, John thought, as he felt his balls tighten, some found pregnant omegas incredibly erotic in and of themselves. He imagined his son, belly heavy and round, his flat chest swollen into tits with plump nipples. He’d act the same as in heat, but for a longer period, leaking slick everywhere and exuding fertile hormones. 

“God, Stiles, you’d be so beautiful with fat tits, carrying my babies,” he moaned, sucking on one of his son’s nipples, “I’m so close, baby, gonna cum inside you,”

“Yes, Daddy, please, please, cum in me!” Stiles screamed, and he clenched his hole around his Daddy’s throbbing cock so tight, John’s vision whited out as a wave of indescribably intense pleasure crashed over his body. He roared and pushed into Stiles as deep as humanly possible, as he released his first ever load, a fast, thick stream of hot cum, into Stiles’ boy-womb. 

After the first wave abated, he continued to rock into Stiles, each time depositing more and more of his cum into his boy. 

“So good, baby,” he murmured, “Taking my cum so good,”

He started to feel relaxed and boneless, but with every greedy squeeze of Stiles’ hole, another load was forced out of him. Eventually they just lay there together on the bed, Stiles still being lazily rocked into by his Daddy’s cock, moaning each time he felt a little more of his Daddy’s cum squirt inside him. 

Finally, his Daddy pulled away, slipping his huge cock out of Stiles’ hole. Instantly, cum gushed out of his hole, but his Daddy stuck a finger inside him and stuffed it back in.

“Wanna keep all that good stuff inside you,” he said. “God, look at you, baby, you look so fucked-out and sloppy.”

“Was I good, Daddy?” Stiles said, sleepily. He was breathing heavy with exertion but felt so relaxed and good. His Daddy had taken such good care of him. 

“You were perfect, Stiles,” his Daddy said, leaning over to kiss his son on the lips. Stiles liked the fucking, but he liked the kissing just as much. His Daddy licked into his mouth hungrily with his tongue. “You were the perfect little omega. We’re going to do that a lot from now on, probably every day. And Daddy’s gonna teach you other ways to feel good and be a good boy. Is that okay?”

Every day? Wow, how did he get so lucky?

“Yes, Daddy, I love you,”

“Love you too, baby.”

His slick had stopped to just a trickle, but his entire lower half was soaked in a mix of it and his Daddy’s cum. His Daddy was similarly messy, his cock was shiny and wet and Stiles wanted to do something good to thank his Daddy, so he crawled over and put his mouth on his Daddy’s cock like Daddy had done to him earlier.

“Oh? You gonna clean up Daddy?”

Stiles nodded, sucking on the tip of his Daddy’s monster cock. He didn’t know if he’d be able to swallow it all, but he tried, stretching his mouth around the length. He only got about halfway through before he felt it tap the back of his throat, although he didn’t gag. Actually, it felt sort of soothing.

His Daddy brushed his cheek. “Your omega instincts are coming in well already, baby. It’s common for omegas to suck on their alphas’ cocks for comfort, especially after sex.”

Additionally, omega biology meant that they would remain comfortable breathing through their nose, no matter how deep in the throat the cock went. It was biologically impossible for an omega to choke in that way.

“I’m gonna push it in further, okay?” His Daddy said, and then without waiting, since Stiles couldn’t answer with his mouth occupied as it was, he put his hand gently on the back of his son’s head and pushed. Stiles was shocked at the way his throat seemed to open up to accept the cock. “Just focus on your breathing, baby.”

Stiles did as he was told, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose. Inch by inch, John pushed his cock slowly in, until Stiles’ nose bumped up against his stomach. He felt his son’s tongue feel around his cock and his throat constrict involuntarily around the tip, which was quite deep down.

Almost automatically, Stiles began to suckle quietly on the cock, as if it were a bottle or a pacifier. Drool dripped down his chin. The sucking motions got quieter and slower, until he was practically dozing with his mouth full of his Daddy’s cock.

John smiled at the sight. He didn’t mind if Stiles did this all the time, just rested between his legs and kept his cock warm. It would take a quite a bit for him to get hard again, after he’d cum so intensely just moments before, but a low, dripping arousal rode through him as he imagined slowly coming to hardness while sheathed in his son’s throat, rousing him by gently fucking his face. 

He stroked his son’s hair. Stiles wasn’t fully asleep, and occasionally he’d become alert and suckle more actively before lapsing back into sleepiness. John reached over and grabbed his t-shirt where it had been thrown, and started wiping up the mess between his son’s legs the best he could. It wasn’t fully clean before the shirt was dripping, and he tossed away the sopping garment on the floor. Once they’d both rested he’d carry Stiles to the shower and clean them both properly, and maybe by then he’d be ready for a second round. 

There was no hurry, he thought. He’d already decided that he was going to keep Stiles for himself, and turn his little boy into the perfect omega slave. When he was a little older, he looked forward to the idea of sharing him with some other men, showing off how well he’d trained his boy, but for now, he was going to enjoy keeping Stiles’ body all to himself. 

He carefully shifted both of them up the bed, so that he was lying down with Stiles still between his legs. He’d let the boy suckle a little longer more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday, and Stiles' heat has finally tapered off.

John's never mated an omega before, so he's not sure if it's normal, the amount of times he and Stiles had sex, but he wasn't about to complain. Well, he might complain about, the copious amounts of laundry he now had to do, a mountainous heap of towels dirtied with slick and cum, but it was a fair trade. At the end of the second day of a marathon of love-making, watching Stiles crawl off the bed to get a glass of water, leaving a dripping wet trail of John's seed and his own omega fluids everywhere he walked -- yeah, that was worth doing some laundry for.

He'd quickly run out of towels, and not wanting to waste time with chores while his son was panting to bounce on his dick, he hopped online and ordered a few dozen, and a couple of packages of wet-wipes too. After some thought, he added baby powder to the cart. Stiles would appreciate it once his heat-fueled endorphin high wore off and he started feeling everywhere he was chafing. John took a moment to look at the selection of sex toys, getting briefly lost in fantasies about teasing his boy in all kinds of creative ways. There was a butt plug that caught his eye, made of shiny black silicone with a glittering diamond at the base. John's cock swelled to think of it in Stiles, holding all of John's cum inside, with the huge gem poking out from between his soft peachy mounds.

Of course, for that price, the diamond was assuredly fake, and besides, when John did actually start to use toys on Stiles, they were going to be of the highest quality, none of this cheap Chinese shit. A real diamond, he thought, pushed up against Stiles' hole -- now that would be a real mating gift. Not that their bond would ever be able to be publicly recognized. Although in the olden days, it was common for parents to mate and breed their own omega children, the practice grew out of favor as society changed. There were a few old, moneyed, families that still practiced the tradition, John knew, but it was an open secret kind of deal.

For the moment, towels were what was important, so he wouldn't have to waste time on clean-up and could get busy fucking his son.

But now, the weekend was over. John had gone to sleep, penis sheathed deep in his son's ass, and woken up in a cold bed alone.

He walked out to the living room, following the sound of the TV. On the floor sat Stiles, dressed in a graphic tee and some loose nylon shorts. The flush of heat was gone from his cheeks. A half-eaten bowl of Lucky Charms sat on the carpet next to him.

"Hi, dad," he said, without diverting his attention from the video game on the screen. Well, that was an abrupt change. Where was the desperate, slutty omega John had so thoroughly enjoyed this weekend? The boy in front of him was, well, a normal boy.

John frowned. He wondered if this was an effect of Stiles' heat happening so early, and so suddenly? Normally, an omega didn't hit their first heat until midway through puberty, or even later. That allowed for plenty of time to gradually train their bodies to become attuned to their natural purpose. Ideally, parents would start young by giving their omega children talks, to help them mentally prepare for the ways their body would soon change. Stiles had been given the talk, but they had never moved onto the next step, which was acclimating his body through casual and constant touching. John would have gradually and non-sexually introduced his son to the way Stiles' future alpha would touch him. It was generally advised to integrate it into the child's normal routine. Rub the nipples during bathtime, for example. Or, when putting your omega to bed, in addition to kissing them on the forehead, also kiss them on the lips and on their cocklet. Gradually increase the frequency and sexualization of these touches so that the omega gets the idea that no part of their body is off limits to their alpha. And, by the time an omega was generally old enough to be mated, their bodies would be ready to be bred twenty-four seven.

But Stiles hadn't had any of that training. Outside of the heat, which was like a barrage of pheromones and hormones hitting his body all at once, it appeared he didn't have the desire or instinct to please his alpha.

Yet.

"'Hi, dad'? Is that all you have to say to me?" John questioned, going over to Stiles and squatting down next to him. He stretched the elastic waistband of Stiles' shorts and slipped his hand down the back, brushing his son's smooth cheeks. He dipped a finger between them and rubbed at his son's hole. It wasn't closed -- now that he'd gone through his first mating, Stiles' hole would never fully close again, and would always be willing to take his alpha's cock -- but nor was it dripping slick. It still accepted John's fingers smoothly enough, but Stiles himself squirmed and fussed at the intrusion.

"Daa-ad, you're messing up my game!" he complained.

"Oh, am I?" John said wryly, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them off on Stiles' shorts. "Why don't you pause that game, and play with daddy instead?" he asked suggestively, reaching around to rub at Stiles' nipples. Stiles only shrugged off his father's wandering hands.

"It's online game, you can't pause."

John stood up and crossed his arms. He knew he was going to have to be patient, and that if he tried to rush things, Stiles would react badly. The worst-case scenario, he'd only let John touch him during heats.

On the other hand, the memory of burying his cock in his son's tight, wet, heat was still a fresh memory, and he craved to repeat the experience. He leaned over and picked up his son easily around the waist, and carried him over to their leather recliner. Stiles whined, but John set him firmly in his lap and said, "You can still see the TV from here. Now, we're going to have a little compromise, okay? You can keep on playing your game, as long as you let Daddy play with you at the same time."

Stiles craned his neck to look at his dad. He'd already lost the round anyway. "How are you going to play with me?"

"Do you remember this weekend, your heat?"

Stiles shrugged. "Sorta."

"Just like that," John said, rubbing his son's bare thighs, "You just let Daddy touch you while you play your game,"

Stiles shrugged again. "Okay, I guess," and then turned back to his game, which was starting a new round.

John worked slowly, just continuing to rub his son's legs, letting his hands travel further and further up gradually. He pulled his son's shorts up tight so that the outline of his little cock could be seen through the shiny nylon material. A soft sigh left Stiles' lips at the friction and he leaned back against his father's chest, but he otherwise didn't react.

John let the shorts go, and leaned his head down to suck a kiss at his son's neck. He lavished attention with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking. At the same time he slid his hands up Stiles' shirt and let his fingers skate up and down Stiles' flat chest. His son squirmed, ticklish.

His fingers found his son's nipples, and he flicked at them with his fingers until they perked up into rosy twin pebbles. He then removed his hands and placed them on top of the shirt, tightening the material the way he had with the shorts and admiring the way Stiles' nipples poked out. He again fantasized about his son pregnant, growing tits heavy with milk. Someday.

He snuck back under the shirt and returned his attention to Stiles' nipples, pinching and rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger. He heard Stiles' breath hitch, felt the way his back arched slightly. That was it, slow and steady was the way. He'd gradually build up his son's arousal until he was begging for it.

With one hand still teasing at his son's puffy nipples, he used the other to slip down into Stiles' shorts and seek out the boy's little cocklet. It was such a small thing, still soft, although it jumped at John's touch. He rubbed the head with two fingers and then used his whole hand to give it a gentle squeeze. In no time at all, Stiles was fully hard, and had unconsciously started rocking his hips against his father's lap. John groaned at the pressure it was putting on his cock, and took a deep breath, trying not to rush. He sucked another kiss onto Stiles' neck, biting down gently and then licking the spot.

After a while, he tucked his thumbs under the elastic band of Stiles' shorts and slipped them down and off, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He spread his son's legs so that they straddled his much larger thighs, and felt a wave of heat shoot through him at the sight of his own large, erect cock framed between Stiles' pale skinny legs. He wrapped his arms around his son's waist and rolled his hips up slightly, rubbing his bare length against his son's hole.

Stiles' breathing was becoming uneven and shaky at this point. He was still focused on the game, but his body had grown more relaxed and he had leaned back against his father's naked chest. John noticed, eventually, the way Stiles' grip on the controller became looser, the press of buttons less coordinated, and when he quietly took it out of his son's hands, there was no protest. 

He continued thrusting his cock between Stiles' cheeks, smiling when the boy's rocking became more urgent. His hole was becoming wetter as his arousal increased, and John could see, when the tip of his cock thrust out between Stiles' thighs, that it was shiny and covered in slick.

"You're being such a good boy right now," he said, "Doesn't playing with Daddy feel good?"

"Uh-huh," said Stiles vacantly. John grabbed his slim hips and lifted them up, maneuvering his son into a squatting position. He lined his cock up with Stiles' hole, tracing it around the rim and making Stiles shudder. He teased at penetration, dipping just the tip inside and then withdrawing it. Stiles whined and tried to squat lower and take more of his Daddy's cock inside.

"You want Daddy inside you now, baby?" John said. Stiles just whined again. "Use your words, Stiles."

"Want...Daddy inside me," Stiles said quietly. John still held tight to Stiles' hips and kept him from squatting lower. His boy's wanton hole quivered around the tip of his cock, clenching fruitlessly.

"And you promise to be a good boy from now on? When Daddy wants to play with you, you'll do it immediately and behave?"

Stiles nodded quickly, "I'll be a good boy, Daddy."

John lowered him an inch lower on his cock. Stiles moaned.

"You'll let Daddy fuck you whenever he wants? You'll be a good little slut for your Daddy?"

"Ye-esss," Stiles cried, "I'm a...I'm a good little slut,"

"Just for Daddy." He pushed another inch into that tight, grasping heat.

"Only Daddy....only Daddy's slut," Stiles gasped, desperately trying to go lower.

"There we go," John said, and pushed Stiles down the rest of the way. Stiles cried out and slammed back against his Daddy, unable to deny his body's satisfaction at being speared on an alpha's cock. John lifted his son's hips up and down. "Bounce on Daddy's lap, baby."

Stiles immediately obeyed, practically jumping up and down on his Daddy's cock. He was so enthusiastic that it kept slipping out, so John guided him back all the way in, taking his full length, and directed Stiles to hump in little motions. Stiles quickly discovered that it felt just as good.

John reached down and felt for the lever that lowered the chair into a full reclining position, laying them nearly horizontal. He ran his hands up and down Stiles' side, sitting back and letting himself relax as his son did all the work.

"Hnng...Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" Stiles moaned the words he'd been taught to say. John reached around and squeezed his little cocklet.

"Go ahead baby," he said, and Stiles sobbed as the pleasure reached a crescendo inside him, clenching tightly around his Daddy's cock and gushing slick. John felt his son's chubby little penis stiffen and twitch in his hands. Stiles' bouncing eventually slowed, and then stopped, as he panted on his Dad's still erect cock. His whole body was shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and John took pity on his sensitive little body.

He lifted Stiles' hips up and off his cock, just enough so that he could slide down until his face was directly under Stiles' ass. He spread his legs out and then gently pushed his son's back down until he could feel Stiles' breath on his cock.

After he'd gotten them into position, he lifted his head up and buried his nose between Stiles' cheeks, inhaling deeply, savoring the musky scent. He used his hands to spread his son's pert little ass open, and laid a kiss on his gaping, dripping hole.

Stiles gasped and John could feel it on his cock. He kissed it again and again, sucking at the puffy rim.

"Daddy, what are you doing...there..." Stiles whimpered.

"Daddy loves the way you taste down here," he murmured, making Stiles twitch at the vibration of his voice. He wasted no more time, licking away the slick all over Stiles' hole, and then spearing his tongue deep inside, lapping and slurping at his son's delicious juices. Stiles moaned, rocking against his Daddy's thrusting tongue. John could feel Stiles' nose bumping up against the base of his cock, and withdrew his tongue for a moment to say, "Why don't you give Daddy a little suck, too?"

Obediently, Stiles stretched his lips over the tip of his Daddy's erection, grasping the base of the shaft with both hands to steady himself. John bucked up into his son's mouth, and Stiles was quickly bobbing his head up and down, swallowing his Daddy's full length with no trouble. They continued sucking on each other like that, Stiles slurping down his Daddy's hardness while John greedily thrust his tongue deep into his son's asshole. He felt it when Stiles' reached his second orgasm, his pussy squeezing his tongue, and felt his own climax approaching.

He lifted his mouth off Stiles and cupped the back of his head, pushing the boy all the way down on his cock and forcing him to stay there.

"Daddy's gonna cum down your throat, baby boy," he said, unable to control the way his hips snapped up, fucking his son's throat, "Swallow it all up like a good boy, okay?"

And with a deep groan, that was all the warning he gave as he drove his cock deep one last time and let loose a thick, hot stream of cum. Stiles made a surprised noise but quickly recovered, and swallowed it all down. The convulsions of his throat only heightened the pleasure, and John was lost in a puddle of heat as Stiles sucked ropes of his seed down like it was milk. Abruptly, John pulled Stiles off his cock mid-stream, and let his cum splatter all over his little boy's face.

After a while, as he lay there in a post-orgasmic haze, his cock softening, Stiles seemed to realize that no more cum was forthcoming. He swung his leg over and hopped off the recliner, picking up his controller and resuming his game from the previous spot on the ground. He didn't bother to put his clothes back on or wipe his Daddy's cum from his face. John looked up to see him completely immersed already, heedless of the gobs of cum dripping off his chin.

"Stiles..." he said, "Did you enjoy that? Playing with Daddy?"

"Yeah. It felt good," Stiles said, again without breaking his focus. John was a little annoyed that his boy could so quickly move on, as if he hadn't just been thoroughly fucked by his Daddy.

"Do you remember what you promised?" he said, a little patronizingly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you get to fuck me whenever you want,"

John got up slowly, stretching out sore limbs, "And what if I'd wanted to fuck you again right now?"

"But you just did, though!"

It was that kind of attitude that Stiles was displaying now, which John knew would be important to train out of him. A proper omega would have crawled over to his alpha, eager to please.

John walked over to his son and lifted him up on his knees, sticking two fingers up his used and sloppy hole. He began to finger-fuck his son roughly, just to show that he could.

"Hey!" Stiles complained, "Stop, my butthole feels really sore!"

John ignored him, continuing to thrust his fingers, making sure to rub up against his son's prostate. He knew Stiles would be oversensitive, and that a third orgasm would be more painful than pleasurable.

"Daddy. stop! I don't want it!" he cried, real tears beginning to leak out of his eyes. He struggled to get free of John's grip, but his little body was no match for his Daddy. He continued to beg even as his ass rose higher in the air to meet John's fingers. "No, no, please, stop!"

Stiles screamed as his Daddy wrung out his orgasm, the stimulation too much. He went limp in his father's arms. John pulled out his fingers and gave his son a firm smack on the ass. Stiles barely twitched, he was so fucked-out.

He left Stiles laying on the floor, and went to go wash up. He felt a little guilty. He'd never been good at being firm with his son, not when it counted, but he knew that at this stage, if he didn't use a little bit of punishment, he'd have a very spoiled omega on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and again, comment if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd, barely proofread

It happened gradually at first, and John wouldn’t have noticed as soon he did, if it hadn’t been for Marie, a receptionist at the station who was eight weeks pregnant.

“The morning sickness is the worst part,” she’d commiserated with one of the other girls, who John remembered also had children at home, “I can take the bloating, the mood swings, but ugh! I hate kneeling over the toilet every morning!”

The conversation had filtered through John’s ears without getting caught. At the time, anyway. It wasn’t until Stiles had gotten sick had he remembered it at all. The first morning, John had taken it to be a stomach bug, but when it happened again, and again, he started wondering.

When Stiles had stumbled into the kitchen that 3rd morning, beautifully nude as always, John took the time to stare at his son a little more carefully. And then, he _really_ noticed.

“Stiles, have you...gained weight?”

Stiles blushed and crossed his arms defensively over his middle.

“Jeez, Daddy, that’s rude,” he said. John shook his head and walked over.

“No, that’s not what I mean — here, let me —“ he uncrossed Stiles’ arms and felt the soft curve of his belly, swollen with what was almost definitely not fat. “And your breasts —“ he said. He reached up to cup the small bumps on his son’s chest, no longer perfectly flat, but budding like a pubescent school girl’s. Stiles let out a soft gasp and shied away.

“Hurts,” he whined.

“Are your little tits sensitive, baby?” John cooed. Stiles nodded. It was just as he thought... “I think you might have Daddy’s egg growing inside you.”

Stiles eyes’ widened, almost sparkled.

“Really, Daddy? I’m pregnant?” He grinned.

“Not with a baby, darling, you remember what we talked about,” 

“I know, but still! Daddy made me pregnant!” Stiles’ glee was infectious and John felt it hard to play the part of a responsible adult and temper his son’s expectations, especially when he was so excited himself.

“ _Maybe_ ,” he cautioned, “We won’t know for sure until we go to the doctor,”

At Stiles’ urging, he called and made an appointment with Dr. Deaton right away, the town’s premier omega physician. Deaton happened to have very similar tastes to John’s, so there would be no trouble with him examining Stiles.

John hung up the phone, finding himself almost immediately with an armful of said boy. He nuzzled against his Daddy’s chest and made small noises of contentment.

“I’m so happy, Daddy...” he murmured, voice muffled. John wrapped his arms around his son’s narrow shoulders and pressed him tight against his body.

“Me too, baby, you’re a dream come true, you know that?” Stiles looked up at that, amber eyes large and unfocused. John was now familiar with this particular look. It was an expression all alphas strove to keep on their omega’s faces: That of a satisfied, happy omega who felt safe and secure, giving up their defenses completely to their alpha’s desires.

-

The clinic was outside of town, which was a blessing because it meant less people to potentially see the Sheriff’s son with a pregnant belly. A belly which, in the few days since they’d made the appointment, had become considerably rounder. Even for the accelerated rate of omega pregnancies, it was a rapid growth.

Stiles was visibly nervous as they set up in a private room, shivering as John helped him undress. The nurse came in and handed Stiles a small cup with some purple liquid in it — a mild sedative to keep the omegas calm and pliant — and instructed him to climb up onto the examination table, securing his arms and wrists in the thick leather straps that were attached. The nurse had the straps adjusted as best she could to fit Stiles’ small frame, but even so they pinned him down with arms and legs spread wide.

John ran his hand through his son’s hair. “You okay, kiddo?”

Stiles nodded wordlessly, putting on a brave face.

Dr. Deaton came in not long after that, greeting John with a handshake before turning to notice Stiles. A gasp escaped his mouth before he could cover it up.

“I beg your pardon, John, but he’s...”

“Perfect? I’m aware.”

“I don’t normally make such personal comments about patients, but, really, he’s _amazing_. To present so young, and boast such...fertile potential.”

John’s inner alpha roared with pride to hear his omega being praised so effusively. If the good doctor was a little too hands-on for the examination, John let it slide, willing to reward a man with such obvious good taste.

Deaton gently cupped Stiles’ tits, then gave each a light squeeze. He pinched each nipple a few times, and then said, “He’s developing nicely. You should see a little more growth through this week, and not long after that I’d expect him to begin lactating.”

“Even for a pseudo-pregnancy?”

Deaton nodded. “Just like the real thing. Of course, since it won’t be needed, it’s up to you what to do with it. But once he starts producing, he _will_ be needed to be milked once or twice daily, for his own heath and comfort.”

John looked down at Stiles, who was looking back up at him with an innocent, trusting gaze. John stroked one of his son’s swollen breasts thoughtfully. He’d helped out Claudia, when she was pregnant with Stiles, but milking an omega was supposedly a totally different experience. Stiles’ nipples pebbled under the cold clinic air, and the men’s attentive fingers.

“There’s a pretty thriving black market for omega milk, if you wanted to sell,” Deaton added. John raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re aware you’re talking to the sheriff?” He said wryly. Deaton only smirked back.

“The sheriff who just brought me his very pregnant, very underage omega son to examine?”

John crossed his arms. “That’s the one,” he said. "Besides, there's no way I'd share my son's milk with anyone,"

Deaton chuckled. "The possessive type, I see." John's curt nod and hovering hands, as the man took various measurements of his son, was proof enough.

Finally, Deaton set up the ultrasound machine and prepared Stiles for the scan. Long moments of silence punctuated by the beep of the machine passed. 

“You said he presented a month ago?” Deaton asked after he’d had a look.

John nodded.

“And...how many times has he been bred since then?”

“Oh, uh...well. I’ve honestly lost count?”

“I’ll say. Seems Stiles isn’t the only fertile one.”

“Why? What it is? What?”

Dr. Deaton swiveled the screen to face John, who squinted at the image in front of him. He was no doctor, so it was a little hard to make out, but...

“Do you know how rare it is for an omega to have multiple births, after the first heat?” John shrugged. Deaton continued, “Happens almost never. This scan is showing that Stiles is carrying _five_ fertilized eggs.”

“F-five?”

“Yes, but it does appear that they’re slightly smaller than average. Probably adapting to his size. He should have no trouble delivering them naturally, but of course, if you’re concerned, we can schedule a visit.”

“I — we’ll see how it goes, I guess,” John said, still a little shell-shocked over the thought that he’d impregnated his son _five times_. If not for the genetic incompatibility, they would have been in serious hot water. The part of him that wasn’t freaking out over nature’s little miracles, though, his primal self, whose primary drive in life was to protect his omega and keep him pregnant, bearing pups to care for and raise to further his name — that part of him was going wild, imagining Stiles, flushed and sweaty with a ballooned-out belly and swollen ankles, completely helpless and reliant on his Daddy.

“There’s just one thing I have left to do,” Deaton said, “We need a sample of his arousal fluid — his slick, to test for any possible early warning signs for infections. You can stimulate him manually yourself, if you like, or we can give him the patch. Up to you,” The patch was applied over the skin and created an instant release of arousal hormones in an omega. It was used to trigger artificial heats, usually for medical purposes like this one.

John’s dick had been rock hard since Stiles first undressed, so it was no question which option he’d choose. He cupped his bulge, one hand going to his zipper.

“Think I’d prefer to do things the old fashioned way, doc,”

“Just make sure you don’t cum inside, we don’t want to confuse the results,” Deaton cautioned. John nodded and tugged out his cock. He stroked up and down the length a few times, admiring how helpless his boy looked on the table, stretched out and tied down. The sedatives had hit him hard. He could see Stiles struggling to stay awake, eyes half-closed as he fuzzily stared at the two adults.

He gave the doctor a sideways glance. Deaton smiled serenely at him.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to...observe?” He said. 

Ha, meaning he wanted to watch and get his rocks off. John’s alpha was puffed up proudly. Of course he did, who wouldn’t want to watch this beautiful boy? John’s perfect son? They were all free to watch, but only John was allowed to touch.

“Whatever you like,” he replied, walking a few steps forward between Stiles’ legs. 

“Daddy...?” Stiles murmured. John bent down and shushed him gently, pressing soft kisses to his lips. 

“You’re doing so good baby, so good. We’re almost done,”

“M’mm I a good boy?” He slurred, sounding pleased.

“Such a good boy, my Stiles,” He lined up the tip of his cock to his son’s entrance, groaning as it slipped inside. The boy was already wet, it wouldn’t take long to make him gush.

“Unnngh! Daddy, you’re so big!” Stiles canted his hips up as far as the restraints would allow, crying as John’s cock spread him apart. That was the beauty of an omega. No matter how often their hole was used, they’d remain tight as a virgin all their lives. 

Once he was fully settled into Stiles, he paused a moment to let the boy’s body adjust. He preened at the way the curve of Stiles’ belly brushed against him. “That’s it, baby. You always take it so good,”

He fucked his son slow, gentle, delving deep and drawing out. He wanted Deaton to see how well Stiles was taken care of, what a good lover he was. From behind he could hear the rustle of clothes as the doctor brought his own cock out, stroking himself to the erotic sight before him.

Stiles was moaning with every thrust, head lolling back as drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. Slick was already beginning to leak out of his hole, they probably could have stopped there, but John was putting on a show, now. He didn’t do things halfway.

“Dah...dah....uuuuhhnn....Da....haa! DADDY!” Stiles screamed as a particularly deep thrust had John’s cock pushing in at a perfect angle, bringing the boy to orgasm. John could have kept on rocking into that perfect heat forever, but he was distantly aware that there was an actual medical reason he was doing this, and gave a dozen hard thrusts into his baby boy before sliding slowly out, cup held underneath to catch a sizable sample of Stiles’ arousal fluid. He handed the full cup off to Deaton, who took it with one hand — the other still fisted around his cock and jerking rapidly.

John walked around to where Stiles’ head was. The boy’s eyes were glassy and dark as he stared at his father. 

“Open up, baby,” John said as he slapped Stiles’ lips with his dick a few times. Stiles obediently opened his mouth wide, tongue reaching out for his Daddy’s cock. John stuffed the tip inside. He let Stiles suckle for a bit before the need to cum started to overwhelm him. He cupped the back of his son’s head and pushed down, sighing with relief as the boy swallowed him, inch by inch.

He rocked his hips against his son’s face a few times and then Stiles hummed and that was it, John was gone — vision whiting out as his orgasm crashed over him, and he helplessly fucked into his son’s mouth as hot ropey strings of cum shot down Stiles’ throat. Stiles was moaning, cumming again as he gulped up his Daddy’s cum like the greedy omega he was. Distantly, John registered the sound of Deaton’s release as well. His alpha felt smugly superior at the sound of the Doctor’s seed pointlessly spilling on the tile floor.

Finally, after many moments, the haze of heat passed, and all three figures in the small clinician’s room were breathing hard. Stiles’ stomach was splattered with his own cum, his father’s load overflowing out of his mouth. John couldn’t help himself and reached down, pushing his lips against his son’s and licking the cum from inside his mouth. They exchanged wet, messy kisses until Deaton coughed. John turned to see the man tucking his flaccid cock back into his slacks and straighten his jacket.

“Yes, well. I’ll have this sample sent down to the lab and we’ll call you with the results. Until then, just remember to milk him daily when he starts lactating, and call us if you have any questions. I’ll leave you some privacy to get cleaned up.”

With that he left the room. 

A nurse came in and undid Stiles’ restraints and dropped off towels for them both. She left their paperwork on the counter and left. John wiped off his son, then gathered him up into his arms and set him on his lap while he filled out the forms. Stiles was boneless, leaning his full weight against his father's shoulder, head burrowed in the hollow of John's neck. John brought his free hand up to Stiles' neck and squeezed gently. Whispered comforts in his ear, bouncing his leg just a little. He was struck with a kind of contentment he hadn't felt since...well, since the first time they brought Stiles home from the hospital. 

How lucky he was, to have him still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for waiting! i have to be in a specific...mood to write these


End file.
